


More than Friendship

by CapBreaksteel, Tarja777



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapBreaksteel/pseuds/CapBreaksteel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarja777/pseuds/Tarja777
Summary: Gwendoline is usually thrilled to go out with her Game of Thrones co-stars. But not tonight, on her last day in Belfast. Something has changed with her relationship with her best friend, and she doesn't want to cross his path. Set in an alternate universe.





	1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Gwendolaj Fan fiction. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please be kind about spelling and grammar, english is not my mother tongue. The original idea came from my friend Tarja777... I am just the executionner here ;)

Gwendoline was carefully tracing a line over her eyelids. She was getting ready to go out with the cast and crew of Game of Thrones, like she had done so many times over the years. 

But tonight was different. Gwen was usually the one who enjoyed partying the most and was often dragging her colleagues out to have a drink. Not tonight. Gwen didn’t want to go and she could feel a weight on her chest. « Nik is gonna be here. Nik is gonna be here » was she thinking. She thought how this idea would have made her happy in the past. But so many things had happened since then…

She got close to so many people in her time shooting Game of Thrones. But her relationship with Nikolaj had always been different. Probably because, their characters sharing such an amazing bond, they had to get close to each other. Right from the start, Nikolaj took the habit of treating her like Jaime would treat Brienne at the beginning of their relationship. Being rude and inappropriate… Gwen had immediately understood where he was going with this and, as the clever girl she was, she would snap right back at him. Provoking crazy laughs and triggering the weird looks of anyone seeing them spending time together. Beyond this game, they would also share long conversations about their characters between rehearsals, that extended to life experiences and sharing a lot in general. They discovered they were very different people but were both drawn to their love of art, acting, literature and by their way of seeing the characters of Game of Thrones. 

Gwen was feeling very comfortable with Nik who would constantly give her some advice about how to handle an emotion before or after a take. He had so much experience with the camera. Gwen was use to stage work and she felt she needed guidance from time to time. 

And then the bathtub scene came. Of course, when they rehearsed in Nik’s trailer the night before, as usual, they were wearing their clothes. Gwen started to feel anxious about it. 

“What’s the matter Gwen ? You are not with me tonight...” 

It was as if he could read her mind. 

Gwen frowned and looked straight into his eyes. 

“It’s just that... tomorrow... I have never shot a scene naked before...”

“Ha. Don’t worry, it’s gonna be ok. I’ll be looking at you but... not really looking. And we will be in the water most of the time so...”. 

“I don’t worry about you. I trust you. But... the crew...”. 

“I know. It’s not the most comfortable thing to do. Even for me. But don’t worry about it. Just look at me in the eyes, think like Brienne would and react to what I am doing”. 

“Uh. Ok. If you say so”. 

And on the next day, here they were. Naked under blankets, next to each other before going into the water. 

“Gwen, come here, you have to be in the water before Nik comes in” the director said. 

Gwen threw a quick glance at Nik, who nodded with a smile. She was so glad for that sign who was giving her confidence. She slept into the bathtub and handed the blanket to someone. 

And the cameras started rolling. As soon as she heard “Action”, Gwen turned into Brienne. Nothing else mattered. But as Brienne, she had a different way of Watching Nikolaj suddenly. As he had told her before, she just focused on reacting to him, more than trying to “act”. And that was enough for her. The line came.. 

“No wonder Renly died with you guarding him...”

She shot her body out of the water, letting herself be overwhelmed with Brienne’s rage. And she was not leaving Nik’s gaze. But she noticed something in his eyes. He was suddenly seeing her completely. Strong and confident. She noticed a flicker in his character... or was this the reaction he intended for Jaime ? Nik was swallowing hard and she noticed how he suddenly pressed his thighs together. Oh God ! 

The rest of the scene was fascinating and Gwen just let herself react to Nik’s astonishing performance, showing all the weaknesses of Jaime. And when he started to fake fainting, she jumped right at him to catch him in her arms. 

She wasn’t even noticing their skins touching, her bare breast pressed against him. There was only Brienne rescuing Jaime. 

After that scene, Gwen had often wondered what Nikolaj had really felt inside, seeing her like this, but since his attitude towards her had not changed, she did not changed hers as well. “Don’t get any ideas”, she often told herself “he is happily married with two beautiful daughters. Don’t create complications”. But the feeling was there somewhere inside her. Planted like a seed. She was attracted to him. Yes, he was charming to everyone, yes, they shared lots of things and had great times together. But something in his look that day had made her doubt. It even changed the way she was looking at him as Brienne in the next character developments. Gwen often thought about how that scene had changed the relationship between the two character forever. From despise to respect, to a growing attachment and to love. Yes, love ! Even if it was not obvious to all the fans of the show, Jaime and Brienne were in love. At least that’s the way she and Nikolaj were seeing the characters. The bathtub scene had also changed something inside her. 

As the years would pass, Gwen would not share as many scenes as before with Nikolaj. The feeling she had was deeply buried inside her. She had almost forgotten about. She had started a stable relationship with someone else and would only meet Nikolaj for awards ceremonies, comic con and promo stuff. They would also keep in touch through text messages from time to time... throwing a joke at each other. Gwen loved to spend time with him at these events. And apparently Nik enjoyed it as much... he was usually staying as much as he could with her. They would keep joking and snapping at each other, annoying everyone else around. They didn’t care. Nik once told her her friendship was the most important he had ever had, and that he would like to involve her in his future personal projects : directing, stage acting etc. Gwen often said to him she wished he would live in London, so that they could have a drink together from time to time. A very special friendship, but that was it. 

Things began to take a different turn when they met again for shooting season 8. When Gwen received the script, she had the wonderful surprise to discover that Brienne and Jaime would not only kiss, but share a love scene together. She felt extremely excited for her character since she always thought that her path was leading to this, but she also felt immediately anxious. OMG, I’m gonna mimic having sex with my best friend... she immediately texted him. 

“Nik have you read the script ?”

“Not yet, why ?”

“Please read it fast. We need to talk about it”. 

Like the last time, Gwen felt she needed some pieces of advice about this. Nik had shot numerous love scenes over the years. Why would this be different ? 

And like the last time, he told her to be confident and to react to him. 

“Just relax as well as you can. And if you are nervous or shaking, don’t be afraid to show it, cause I bet Brienne would be pretty anxious too for her first time”. 

True ! 

“and besides... it’s not as if I had never seen you naked”, he added with a devilish smile. 

“WTF Nik ?” she thought. Nik just laughed at her shocked glare. 

The day of the shooting came. It started with a kiss. After a fight, Brienne and Jaime would yell at each other. She would turn to walk away from him. Jaime would suddenly grip her arm, like she had done to him in the previous season. 

“Let go of me Ser Jaime” Gwen said. 

“No”. Nik’s eyebrows were frowned. And leaving her arm, he raised his left hand to her cheek and pressed his mouth to hers. Then he would part from the kiss to watch a surprised Brienne, before kissing her again, in a sweeter way. 

“Cut. Let’s do it again” the director said. “Nik, be more passionate towards the end. And Gwen, take his head in your hands. Respond to him”. 

“Ok. Are you ready” Jaime asked her in the sweetest way. 

And here they were again. Kissing. Gwen tried to ignore the natural response of her body... her throat tightening, her stomach flickering... but just when she was trying to focus, she suddenly felt Nik graze her lips with his tongue. 

“Cut. Nice work you two”. 

“Nik. What was that?” she muttered. 

“You were so tensed... I thought I might do something to help you relax. And it worked”. 

The next part was getting into the serious stuff. Jaime had to press Brienne against the door, kissing her with his full mouth, and they would start to take off their clothes. 

And here he was again, kissing her, with more and more passion. Gwen was not sure if she was able to act anymore, so she did as Nik told her : just react. She let herself be overwhelmed by the reaction of her body and started to moan as if she was alone with Nikolaj. But from that moment, she could feel Nikolaj was not as confident as before. He needed to take breaks between takes, to have a coffee, or a cigarette. And when Gwen tried to join him, he would just cough and look away. 

She didn’t say anything. She thought he might need some privacy to keep in character. 

And then they would be back at it, Nik being as firm as Jaime would... undressing her, kissing her, slipping his tongue in her mouth, touching her skin, her breasts, her ribs, her hips, whispering his lines in her ear “I love you Brienne”. 

Gwen suddenly realized she would wish him to whisper her name instead. She was even more uncomfortable for scene that was coming. They both had to take a break to get rid of their cloth. Nik had to be equipped with a kind of sock, and a weird green glove on his right hand, and she would have to wear a flesh toned panties. 

When they got out, both rolled into their blankets, Gwen couldn’t help but smile. But all she got from Nik was a weak smile. She thought he looked anxious. Of course, he had so many emotions to handle as Jaime in these scenes. 

“Ok Gwen, you will have to lay on the bed. You can put some sheets over your stomach and between your legs, it will give more esthetic to the take”. Gwen layed down and handled the blanket to an assistant. She was still covering her breasts when Nik was getting ready to climb over her. And here he was, pressed against her, between her legs, his eyes fixed on her. 

When she saw everyone was getting ready to film, she opened her arms to place her hands in his back, uncovering her breasts in the process. The cameras were not rolling yet but she could feel Nik’s gaze and his breath accelerating. “Really ?” she thought, without noticing she was doing the same. 

“Action”

Nik bent down to kiss her again, with his full mouth, before tracing a path along her jaw. And then he started to press himself against her. Slowly at first. By the end of the scene, she knew it. She had felt it. His erection against her middle. There was no way to hide it. And she knew he was aware of it. Maybe he was feeling ashamed, that was the reason he would leave so quickly to his hotel room that night, not taking the time to say good night. 

She only hoped he could not feel how wet she was through her panties. 

She understood he needed time to recover, but she would not expect him to ignore her on their next physical training sessions and horse riding lessons. 

Gwen was feeling like something was broken, like she had lost a part of her heart in the process. Her best friend. Friend ? Yes she knew she was attracted to him, but nobody else would know. 

Filming continued and Nik was cordial again to her. But clearly he would avoid to spend time with her anymore. He would say hi with a smile, talk as much as she needed to about the scenes and their characters, but outside work, he would turn around when he saw her in the streets of Belfast, would fake not seeing her in the lobby of their hotel, and focus his attention to other people whenever they were going out. 

Gwen could not understand what was happening. First she was sad, but soon she started to resent him. 

On the last days of shooting Game of Thrones, everyone was getting emotional. Everyone was hugging everyone for no reason. And when Nik turned his back on her as she was attempting to get close to him on a break, she confronted him. 

“What is the matter with you. You are behaving like an asshole”, she was trying to sound like she was joking but she was afraid he would see she was not. 

But instead of joking back, like he would, he just shrugged his shoulders and he said “if I am an asshole, then why waste your time with me” She could see he was totally serious. But still avoiding her gaze. 

Gwen was heartbroken. She had to work hard not to cry. That’s the reason she had decided not to go have a drink with everyone after her last day of shooting. 

Hotel room. Netflix. And tomorrow a plane straight to London. That was fine with her. Until Alfie knocked on her door. 

“Come on Gwen, you are not ready ? Let’s party”. 

“I am not feeling well. I think I’ll just stay here”. 

“You can’t do this to us. You can’t do this to me. I can’t believe I am the one trying to drag you out. This is madness”. 

“Will Nik be there ?”

“I guess so, why ?”

“Nothing. I’m not going”. 

“Oh come on. What’s up between you two ? I thought you were inseparable ?”

“Well we are not. I don’t want to see him again”. 

Alfie was really startled by this answer. But he was so happy to go out with her friend. He loved Gwen like a big sister and would never miss an opportunity to have fun with her. This woman had no idea how sweet and brilliant she was, that was the most amazing thing about her. 

“I don’t know what’s going on here but, you don’t have to talk to him. Just stick with me, Emilia and Kit and it’s gonna be fine”. 

Gwen hesitated. She could never resist Alfie. 

“Ok then. Just for you”. 

“Yes” Alfie said, closing his fist. 

“Just give me 15 minutes to get ready and I’ll be downstairs with you”. 

“Alright. See you in 15...” Aflie said, getting on the tip of his toes to kiss her on the cheek. 

“What I am getting myself into”, she thought while getting her makeup out of her suitcase and settling in front of the mirror.


	2. The Wrap Party

Alfie was waiting for her in the lobby of the hotel. His jaw dropped when he saw Gwen. He must have been used to the feeling now... he could never get over how beautiful she was when she was making a dressing and makeup effort. Of course she was naturally beautiful, but she could always find a way to sublime her long legs, her beautiful skin and her deep blue eyes. Tonight was no exception. She was wearing a short black dress with a V neck and short sleeves. Quite a classic shape but right the precise length to be classy and sexy at the same time. As it was still cold outside, she was wearing a black trench and light blue scarf that echoed her eyes. For makeup, Gwen had opted for a simple eyeliner line, a discreet grey shadow under the eyes to smoke it a little, and a dark red lipstick. Her hair had started to grow again and she had left her blond curls form naturally on the sides of her face. At last but not least, she had chosen to wear 4 inches high classic Louboutins. 

Alfie loved how she would dare to wear this. It was like watch a goddess come down from Olympia to visit the mere mortals. 

Gwen knew her friend’s look and it made her smile. She had lacked self-confidence for so long, that she was savouring all these moment when she knew she was making an entrance. Her body had been her worst enemy for so long, it was sometime still weird to acknowledge it was now her best ally. 

“How do I look ?”. 

“You already know the answer to that question” Alfie laughed. 

“True” she said with a shy smile and a flicker from her eyelashes. 

“Alright, my goddess. Let’s go”. 

Gwen was feeling more comfortable spending time with Alfie. They always had a lot to talk about. And she felt even more relaxing reaching the bar where the rendez-vous was set : Kit, Emilia and Lena were here, as well as D&D, and several other members of the crew. No sign of Gwen. 

The place was pretty fancy, it was called the “Mojito Lab”. They only served Mojitos, but in so many different ways. It was only lit up by flashy light and there was a stage with a pole dance bar in the middle of the room. 

As soon as they arrived, Kit went straight to her with the card. 

“Gwen, you have to try this. See this one ? They set it on fire in front of you before serving it. You have to try it”. 

“Oh my god. That is amazing. Sure !!”

Kit went with her to the bar and here was the show; The barman was making the bottles dance in the air before pouring the liquids into the glass. Then he sprayed something on it and immediately set it on fire with a lighter. Kit had ordered something that was making a cold smoke. 

“Now you get it Gwen ? Why it is called the “Lab””. Clearly Kit was not on his first round. He was way too jovial for that. 

Gwen felt her good mood coming back, and after one of two drinks, she up on stage with Emilia, dancing on the Latino music.They were having so much fun. And as usual, Emilia was shouting how ridiculous she felt next to Gwen, and that she loved her on those heels. But when Gwen bent forward to hear what Emilia was saying, she stopped. He was here. Staring right at her. He turned his eyes away as soon as she met his gaze. “Coward”, she thought. And she went back to her dancing. 

After 5 Mojitos and quite a bit of dancing, Gwen was feeling a bit dizzy. The alcohol was making her laugh but she knew she had to be careful if she didn’t want to lose her balance and spread her ankle. It was more than time to visit the loo. 

Before getting out, she stopped in front of the mirror to check if she was still half decent. Thank god for waterproof makeup. She just had to slightly correct the line on the corner of her right eye, and she put some fresh water on her cheeks and forehead. Ready to go back, she came out of the room and bumped into Nikolaj in the corridor. 

“Oh sorry Nik”. 

“No worries. That’s fine”, he said with a small smile. 

Gwen realized they were staring at each other. His gaze was killing her inside. She had no idea what to read in his eyes : despise, hate, desire ? She wanted to go back to the main room but realized the corridor was really small. There was no way she was crossing his path without any physical contact. 

Nik must have felt it. “Go ahead”, he said, pressing his back against the wall. But to ease up her way, he took her by the waist and switched sides with her. 

Gwen stopped breathing when she felt his hands on her. They were so close, she could feel the warmth of his breath, and smell his perfume. She had no idea for how long she held her breath. 

“I need a drink” she thought. 

Back in the group, everyone was sharing memories of Game of Thrones’ shooting. Everyone had anecdotes to share, and the alcohol was encouraging everyone to loosen up. Without her noticing, Nik was back in the group again, on the other side of the sofa. He was not really paying attention to her. 

And suddenly the subject was out : “But Gwen, didn’t you have a steamy love scene with Jaime ? How did it go ?” Lena asked. Lena was a good friend. And Gwen knew she was a “Braime shipper”, so her interest was sincere. But since no one had any idea how Nik and Gwen’s relationship had turned, Lena wouldn’t figure the question would embarrass her friend that much.

Gwen froze. It was like sobering up violently.

“I... yes. We had a scene...” she said with a smile. 

“Oh god, more than a scene. I have seen the footage” David Bennioff said with a grin. 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Gwen said, she could feel her cheeks burning  
.   
“Oh come on”, Lena said. “You were so excited about that character development”. 

“I know. As long as it was on paper but..”

“But what ? I’m sure you did amazing. You two have such a wonderful chemistry. Nik, what do you think. How did Gwen handle it ?”. 

“Like a champ” he said. “I have never heard sounds like that come out of anyone”. 

It made everyone laugh. Not Gwen. She was furious. First he was ignoring her. Then rejecting her. And now he was making fun of her feelings. Well... of course he wasn’t aware her attraction to him... or was he ?

She felt sick inside. She rose on her feet, grabbed her things and headed for the exit. Outside of the bar, she took her phone out of her pocket to order a Uber. 

She heard steps behind her. She saw Nikolaj. She focused he attention straight to her phone. 

“Gwen...”

“Shut up. I’m going back to the hotel. Tomorrow I’m flying back to London, and I won’t have to see your fucking face ever again”. 

“Wh... what?” Nik had to take a step back. Clearly, he was struck by the violence of this statement. She was wondering if she had taken it a bit too far. “Breath, Gwen... breath” she thought. 

“Look... I’m sorry about what I have said. I didn’t know it would hurt your feelings. I have said inappropriate things before, and you were never upset. What is it now ?”

Gwen could feel the tears coming. Where was that fucking Uber ? Still 4 minutes away. 

Nik tried to get closer and reached a hand to her shoulder. “Gwen, please... look at me”. 

She just shook her shoulder, showing him this contact was not desired. 

Ok. Last resort. He suddenly took the phone from her hands. 

“What in the hell... ?” she tried to get her phone back, but Nik was blocking her with his right forearm and holding the phone as far behind his back as he could his his left hand. 

“You’ll have to talk to me Gwen. If you want your phone back”. 

“I hate you!!” It came out like a scream. Tears followed. Nik was struck to the heart, just standing there. His jaw dropping. 

“Nikolaj, you just can’t do that. After all we have been through. Those years of friendship. You cannot ignore me like that for no reason. I thought you needed time after that sex scene... to recover. I didn’t push it, but you were not the same person after. I thought it would be back to normal at some points but no ! It’s been 2 months for fuck’s sake. And know all about my personal history, how I have faced rejection. I thought you were different but no. And now you joke about it in front of everyone ? Do you not have a heart ? Because I do... and that love scene... I have felt something Nikolaj... and I don’t mean physically”. 

She stopped. There. It was out. She turned around to check if any of their cast mates had heard the drama. Thank god they were alone outside. Wiping her tears with her hand, she turned back to Nik, to check his reaction. It was unreadable. 

“Well. You don’t you have anything to say ?” Oh god please... don’t reject me. 

“Ah.... I’m sorry...” Nik couldn’t close his mouth. He was just standing there, with his mouth open. 

“Then give me my phone back”. 

Nik let the phone slip out of his hand without any resistance. That’s the moment the Uber arrived. 

Gwen sat, throwing one last gaze of deep anger to Nik. 

“Gwen, wait..”

“It’s too late Nikolaj”. She closed to door of the Uber and they drove away. Nikolaj was left standing on the pavement. 

“Oh god, what did I do ?” she thought, crying again the the car.


	3. "I know"

When she reached the hotel, the tears had stopped. But the deepest sadness was there, in her heart. She threw a careful glance at her phone while entering her room. 7 missed calls. 3 from Nikolaj, 2 from Alfie, one from Lena, and one from Emilia. And also numerous text messages

“Oh god yes, I haven’t said goodbye to any of them”, she suddenly remembered. She opened her text app to send a group message to Alfie, Lena and Emilia, carefully avoiding Nik : “I’m ok, I felt a bit dizzy. I needed some fresh air. And then I was so tired I went straight back to the hotel. Hope I’ll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast before I leave. Love you”.

One message came straight back “Sorry Gwen… won’t be able to see you tomorrow morning, I’m filming early. But I’ll see you next week in London :). You need to rest girl, you look exhausted. Love you”. Dear Alfie was bringing a smile back on her face.

Another text. Nikolaj. Oh god !

“I am sorry Gwen, please come back. I need to talk to you”.

“No fucking way”, she thought. She put the phone face down on her night table and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She could hear the phone vibrating from the bathroom. Once. Twice. Several time. She didn’t even have time to remove her makeup, she had to check. She hated to be that dependant on her phone but… that was the way most people were living now. For better or worse.

5 messages from Nikolaj.

“Gwen please, we can’t say goodbye like this”.

“I am sorry I have hurt you, I had no idea. I owe you an explanation”.

“Please, answer me”.

“I’m coming to your room”.

Holly fuck, no !!

“I’m back at the hotel”.

Gwen didn't even had time to realize what was happening, she heard a knock on the door.

“Gwen. It’s me. Please open”.

Gwen was suddenly in panic. What should she do ? Stay silent as if she was not in the room ? Answer ? Keep her anger ? She was dying inside. Dying to see his face. She needed him to hold her.

“Go fuck yourself Nikolaj” she shouted.

“Gwendoline, we can’t part away like that. Please”

Was he crying ? She was not sure.

Banging on the door.

“Gwendoline open the door. Please. I need to talk to you !”

Banging again. He’s gonna wake everyone up if he keeps this on.

“Gwen, I don’t care. I’ll stay here as long as I need to. I can sleep in front of your door. You’ll have to leave your room at some point and face me”.

Oh god no !! She heard a sliding noise against the door. He was really gonna sit there. She took a deep breath. Time to face him, Gwen. Be brave. That can’t be worse than what you have lived at school. That can’t be worst that this man who was courting you and dumped you 10 minutes after sleeping with you… Breath…

She reached the door, but before opening it, she threw a quick glance in the mirror. Thank god again for Waterproof makeup. Her eyeliner was as solid as a rock. She opened the door… and had to step back to avoid Nik falling on her feet.

“Hi”... he said with a smile. “Never thought you would open that door”.

“I hope you do realize how ridiculous you look”.

“Yes I know. My daughters tell me often”.

She gave him her hand to help him get back on his feet. “Come on up… old man !”

“Yeah, my daughters tell me that too”. Does he have any idea of how charming he is, even in the most ridiculous situations ? She closed the door and pressed her back against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her.

“I am listenning”.

Nik swallowed hard. She thought he looked like a little boy, ashamed of something.

“Gwendoline, our relationship… I told you. It is important to me...”.

“Doesn’t look like it from here” She was pissed at him but she thought she should soften up a little. The man looked quite shaken.

“Maybe I should start like this. Over the years, we kept getting closer. But what you don’t know is that, in the meantime, my relationship to my wife has become more distant. Our careers don’t really help… we travel a lot, and now that our daughters are all grown up, we don’t need to be there as often as before”.

He paused to watch her reaction. She was listening carefully. He was right, she wasn’t expecting something like this. She had no idea.

“Basically, with Game of Thrones, the shooting, the promos, the conventions, and the ceremony, I have almost spent as much time with you than with her and… I had way more fun”.

Good lord. What is he saying ?

“Thing is… I know this is gonna sound strange… and I have my family, and you have your partner, … I have feelings for you Gwen. Maybe more than I should. And spending so much time with you… I think it keeps on growing. I was able to handle it so far… keep it friendly… And I thought I could handle the love scene with you… but…”

Gwen thought he was talking about his erection.

“It’s alright. I knew it could happen. Don’t worry about it”.

“Wait… what are you talking about ?”

“Well… I could feel you were… excited...”

“Ah… uh… yeah. I mean, that happens often in those kind of scenes. I mean, we are all humans and it’s a natural body response”.

“Then what’s the problem ?”

Nik paused. He took one step to get closer to her. Gwen was still wearing her heels so he had to look up to her. He raised a hand to push a wisp of blond hair away from her eyes. Gwen felt her throat closing. She always thought one day she would melt if she stared too much in his thin eyes.

“The problem is… and this is the first time it’s happened to me… I wish it had been real. Kissing your body like this… touching your skin… it was too much for me.”.

Gwen’s jaw dropped. She had no clue. She always thought she was the only one feeling this attraction.

“I’m sorry. I’m not expecting anything from this. I know you have your life, and I have mine. It’s just… that’s the reason I was not able to behave with you as I did before. I was avoiding contact in fear I might do or say something that would betray my feelings”.

He turned his gaze away.

“I should go now. Leave you to rest. I’m so sorry Gwen… I don’t know what I was expecting coming here…”.

Gwen suddenly acted on instinct. She grabbed his cheek and gave him a small kiss on the lips. The feeling should have been familiar now…. with all the kissing they had done for the cameras. It was not. Because it was not Brienne kissing Jaime anymore. Nikolaj responded immediately and deepened the kiss. He grabbed her by the waist to press her against his body. Gwen could feel his hands in her back, going up and down. It made her shiver. This time, she was the one who grazed his lips with her tongue. She immediately felt him open his mouth and his tongue meeting hers. She moaned softly. Nikolaj parted from the kiss to catch his breath.

“Gwen I’m not sure this is a good…”

“Shuuuuush” she said, putting her index on his lips to silence him. She got rid of her heels to be at the same level as he was. And then she pushed him slowly to the bed. When he felt the side of the bed behind his knees, Nik just let himself fall sitting. Gwen quickly knelt on him and she could feel him grabbing her butt to press her against his swollen groin. Yes, she could feel it again. His excitement. Nikolaj was truly the most respectful guy. She understood now that he had tried to protect her from his own desires and feelings… but that desire for her was true… and longing. After a long stare in each other’s eyes, He started to kiss her neck and her sternum, following the line of the V neck dress to the pointiest end. Then he started to pull the shoulders of the dress down. He needed to see more. Touch more. He saw the lacey edge of her bra and started to kiss her there. Gwen exhaled deeply while slipping her hands inside the collar of his shirt. She loved the softness of his skin. And his smell. Suddenly she couldn’t bare his shirt anymore. She began to pull it off. Nikolaj eased it and when she started to kiss his lips again, he just let himself fall on his back. Gwen took her time to caress his chest… his abdominals muscles. He was so perfect to her. Nikolaj was gently caressing her thighs, up and down, under her skirt. And when she felt his thumb grazing the inside of her left thy…

“Ahhh…”.

Nikolaj’s eyes were burning with desire. He rose up again to reach her chest with his mouth, rising his hands higher under the dress.

“Nik…. I have never told you before but…” She had such a hard time to breath. Her voice sounded like a plea.

“What ?” he whispered against her skin.

“I think I’ve been in love with you… for a while now… maybe for years”.

“I know” he said.

Gwen was shocked with the revelation. She always thought she had been able to conceal her feelings. Nikolaj didn’t leave her time to think about it. He gave her a passionate kiss and lifted her dress up to get rid of. Now that Gwen’s skin was exposed, he lifted her to turn her around and be on top.

“C’mon you big girl”

Before she even knew it, her hand was in the air, and despite Nikolaj’s thick beard, the sound of flesh being slapped could be heard. The man paused to feel his jaw now burning…

“Well… this was unexpected”, he said, half laughing, half stunned by her move.

“You were looking for it”, Gwen said, frowning but biting her lips in the sexiest way.

Nikolaj started to laugh. She knew he had not taken it the wrong way and could feel his excitement increasing between her spread legs.

“Alright Gwendoline. I deserved that one. But if you want to play it like this, don’t be surprised if I get my revenge”, he replied with a devilish smile.

“What do you mean by…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Nik ripped her panties off with his hands and was kissing the inside of her thy.

“Oh god !” she whispered, abandoning herself on the soft pillows. Despite all the banter between them, she always thought Nikolaj would be the sweetest lover. Maybe a little like Jaime with Brienne… she was not ready for such wild passion. But the surprise was arousing her even more. She was under the impression that she wouldn’t be able to control her body anymore. All she could feel was the warmth of Nik’s mouth and tongue on her thy, slowly going up to the place where she was craving him.

“You have no idea how much I have wanted to touch your legs like this” he said in a pause.

All she could answer him with was a loud “Mmmmmmh”. Fuck ! Don’t stop Nikolaj. You know where I need you to be.

“What did you say ?” he teased.

“Please…. Don’t…. stop!”

“Sorry, I didn’t get that” he said, getting closer to her face again.

“For fuck’s sake Nikolaj ! You know where I want you to be”.

“As you wish… my Lady” and he went straight back to her cunt, starting with sweet kisses before sliding his tongue between her folds. Gwen was panting loud. And It got louder when he inserted a finger inside her, moving it slowly back and forth. It got to the point where all she could think about was how much she needed him inside her and had to ask him to stop. Surprised, he rose up on his knees and she immediately met him with a kiss, sliding her hand down to his crotch. It was Nik’s turn to pant. He unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers and boxers to ease her way to his hardness.

Gwen was savouring every moment of seeing this man fully exposed. She was realizing only now how many times she had imagined this moment… how many times she was thinking about him while touching herself at night. She rose up on her knees to look at him straight in the eyes, and seized him with her full hand.

“Oh god, Gwen…” Nik was exhaling loudly. And even faster when she started to move her hand up and down. She kissed his jaw, his neck, and came close to his ear to whisper something.

“You know what would be unfair, right now?”

Nikolaj was trembling with excitement. “N…. No?”

“If I just stopped everything…”.

He gasped in protest. But quickly she could feel his vengeance… his fingers grazing her clitoris at the same rhythm she had adopted for him.

“Are you sure you really want to stop ?” he asked playfully.

Gwen couldn’t hold it anymore. She needed him right now. She pushed him strongly on his back, climbed on top of him, aligned his dick with her hole. And let herself slide down on him. Oh god, he was filling her perfectly. Eyes locked into his, she started to move her hips in a slow rhythm, savouring the pressure and the feeling of him inside her. Nik was gently caressing her thighs, but when he tried to accelerate the rhythm by driving her hips, she seized his wrist and blocked his hands up the mattress, bending forward over him. Clearly the dominance was exciting him… she could feel the most delicious swell of his penis inside her. She kept the rhythm slow but was focusing on making each one of he move be as intense as possible. 

“Oh god ! Gwen….” Nik moan when he felt her contract her inner muscles. 

Gwen knew this would happen… it finally got to a point where NIkolaj couldn’t stand it anymore and needed more. He rose up to her and kissed a jaw in a wa she thought he might even eat her. Quickly he lifted her and turned her around. Gwen didn’t have the strength, nor the will to resist him anymore. His kisses in the back of her neck were giving her goosebumps. 

Standing on his knees, Nikolaj was holding her tight against his chest. He quickly got rid of her bra and ran his fingers on her left breast, making wide circles first, before reaching her hardened nipple. In the meantime he let his right hand go down from her belly to her clitoris, also making small circles with his fingers. Gwen moaned at the feeling. She was craving his penis again. And the feeling of his hardness grazing her bum wasn’t helping at all. And he must have felt it. He left her to grab his member and help it find its way to her wetness again. As soon as she felt it, Gwen gasped again. And she gasped even louder when Nikolaj resumed his work on her with his right hand, at the same rhythm he was moving inside her. She could feel him harden again as he increased the pace, still holding her tight against his body. 

“Aaaaah… Nik…” She moaned. 

“How do like that, my love ?” he whispered behind her ear. 

Gwen was feeling her orgasm coming. And this word... "love"... more than the pleasure he was giving her, she could feel the effect of this word in her chest. Soon, she was making pleading noises at every move. 

“Oh God, Nik I’m so close…”. 

He understood immediately and pushed her forward gently. As soon as she was on her elbows, Nik pushed harder inside her. And at every thrust, Gwen felt she was on the verge of fainting. Soon, the waves of pleasure stroke her like electricity and she screamed his name. She felt herself clench hard on him and it was his turn to scream out of pleasure. 

“Oh god Gwen….Ahhhh !”. 

She felt a soft warmth filling her and, one or two last thrusts after, she let him lay down on her. She was still shaking : his weight on her back, his breath in her neck… they were prolonging her already intense orgasm. After two or three minutes like this, Nik rolled on to the side to face her. Gwen felt suddenly cold and exposed but was reassured when her eyes met his. He was just staring at her peacefully, with his hand resting on her ribs. 

“Nik. Did you say you loved me ?” she asked. She wasn’t sure of what she had heard. 

“I believe I did yes”, he said with a smile. 

“What are we gonna do about this ? Us ?”

“I have no idea. All that I know is that I am feeling good right now. With you” And he closed his arm around her to press her closer to him. She gave him a gentle kiss before letting herself be submerged by slumber.


End file.
